Dreams of a Night Demon
by Warriorlass
Summary: OMFG! I can't begin to tell you the heck this story put me through. 19 pages handwritten, 9 pages typed. I spent pretty much 2-3 weeks on this skipping my weekly story to do this. BUT HA! It's done! A request for HeartstoBelarus. PolandXReader smut. R&R.


**Be forewarned, I'm not that terrific at playing Poland's character, so if this is OOC, then sorry, but this story took me several days to do ALL ON PAPER! 19 pages worth. So today you get quantity not quality…Okay you get quality, just maybe not a very good impersonation of Feliks. **

Gramps looked at the falling sun; children clad in multitudes of outfits were walking door to door for candy. I was never allowed, never had been. I was thirteen years old and I was munching on candy that Gramps had bought for me when I finally asked, "Gramps, why can't I go out like other kids?" Gramps turned to me that fateful night and said, "Do you know what _really _happened to your parents and Grammy this night, eight years ago?"

"No." I said, and then he told me.

I was driving down a street exactly five years later to meet up with some elder friends of mine, well more like go and hang out at their costume theme Halloween wedding. They were my two best friends from Black River High, and they were getting married. I dressed up as myself. After what Gramps told me on that night, I never wanted to be anything for Halloween ever again, not that I had ever gotten to when I was younger, but anyways...When Gramps told me that, he also explained that he was a Hunter, and I started my own training under him, alongside many others.

Everyone thinks of werewolves and vampires as harmless and sexy, because it's what Hollywood wants to display them as. Okay maybe vampires are a tad bit sexy, but they are not harmless. The truth is all those mythical creatures that every kid likes to idolize, are cold blooded murders. And that doesn't go just to the vampires and werewolves, it goes to all of them…okay maybe not angels, but still. Anyways as a Hunter, I want to hunt those sorry asses down and kill them, just like they killed my family. The only ones we can't kill are our allies, the angels, but it's not like we get all buddy-buddy with them, because they're still supernatural pests we'll have to kill in the end.

I pulled in at a park where loud musicians were playing. I think the song was 'Monster Mash', but I wasn't sure, and I didn't really care. I saw my friend Laren walk down the aisle and I smiled lightly as I watched the happy couple. When they started talking to their guests a little while later, I called out to them. "Hey Moscow!" I teased, using her nickname, "Hey Ivan!" I grinned in greeting.

"Privet Melody." Ivan said greeting me in Russian.

Moscow hugged me, "Thanks for coming to the wedding Mel!"

I nodded, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Anyways, I hope you both will be always happy together."

"You make it sound like we'll never see each other again, little one." Ivan chuckled.

I laughed, "Nah, I'm just bad with words, but I really do wish you both the best of luck together."

They nodded and thanked me again and left to speak with other guests. So therefore I sat down at the refreshments area, and a hand placed itself on my shoulder, "Like OMG, are you friends with Ivan and Laren?" A short haired blonde with green eyes asked. "Yeah, I'm Melody, Ivan and Laren have been my best friends since high school.

"OMG! Like seriously! Get out! I went there last year!" He said excitedly.

There was something about this strange guy that I liked, but I wasn't sure what it was. "So what's your name and please, take a seat." I offered.

***Feliks's POV***

I was talking with some others when I noticed a girl speaking to Ivan, and as soon as I saw her, my heart skipped a beat, because I knew who she was. She is my long awaited mate. Now was the time to go and speak to her. And if I was careful not to scare her off, I could lure her into my house, or at least somewhere alone. There I would take her and leave my mark, claiming her as my life-mate. So I walked over to her, and proceeded to shoot the breeze with my mate.

***Melody's POV***

This handsome blonde said his name was Feliks and sat down. Now I had assumed from the 'Valley Girl' like way he spoke, and his somewhat long hair, and the elegant princely costume he wore, that he was gay. But he had his legs spread as he sat, and he sat with his elbows back, touching the table, like some kind of lady killer. With this and the slight lustful glint in his eyes, like most men had, I could only believe that he really was straight. He was confident, cocky even, and the way he presented himself was…desirable.

We talked for a few minutes about high school, and places we hung out, which were in the same place…sort of. He liked to go to the name brand stores like Hollister and such, whereas I usually went to places like Hot Topic. He liked to eat at the mall or fancy restaurants, and I went to fast food joints. And I have to say, it was a big turn on that he liked those higher price things, it just added to his sexy character, and I even sensed that maybe he had a hint of some hidden darkness. And it was alluring as all hell to me. I was sorely tempted to get into bed with him. I am 18 now, and I really have nothing left to lose but my virginity and my work. But still…I barely knew him, so I shouldn't offer up my v-card. Not yet at any rate.

***Feliks's POV***

We talked for a while longer and decided to go see a movie together this Friday, which was in two days. After she said she had to leave, she kissed my cheek and left. I had observed her body language, and her essence was overpowering, but despite being my life-mate, which makes her perfect in my eyes, there was one thing that bothered me about her, so I figured I should talk to Ivan and Moscow about it. "Hey guys, like, is Melody a Hunter?" They nodded solemnly.

"OMG! Does she know about you guys?"

"No, she's only a beginner really; she's been in training for five years. This Saturday she'll drink the Vial of Opening and she'll finally be able to see through the barrier, and recognize our kind and find and kill us easier now." Ivan said. "We're going to be gone for a month so we'll be trying to find a way to either tell her what Ivan is, or how to either tell her what Ivan is, or how to shield her from what he really is." Moscow said.

"Damn…because I think she's my life-mate."

The newlyweds shared a concerned look.

***Thursday***

***Melody's POV***

The Mother, Miss Elizaveta herself, Queen of the Hunt, stood before us like she did every Thursday, "Saturday, you're training ends and your real work begins. You've had to exterminate these _monsters _in the past, with leads though. But now in two days' time, you will take the Vial of Opening, which is your initiation. This vial, will make your senses super sensitive, some of you may not be able to handle this ordeal. If you get to the point where you begin losing sanity; we'll have to sedate you and wipe your mind of the knowledge you possess of The Hunters. No good will come from anyone who can't go through the initation. Now, you can choose to back out now under oath of not breathing a word of The Hunters, or come to the meeting this weekend." Elizaveta finished. I listened intently to 'Mother's' words, and when she was done she looked at me, "Hey Mel, you okay?"

I looked up from my feet, "Hmmm…yeah…I'm fine."

"You're thinking about your grandfather aren't you?"

I looked out the window, not really wanting to answer that.

"He was a good man and an excellent Hunter, you should be proud."

"I am…" Elizaveta was always worried about me because she had spent the last two years looking after me, and training me. She had been my guardian until my recent birthday. There was a moment of silence before I spoke up again, "Elizaveta…have you ever….had a guy in your life?"

"Yesm but he has never returned my feelings, so it was more of a one sided love…Is that what you're brooding about?"

I nodded, "I went to a wedding the other day and I met this really sweet and hot guy."

Elizaveta nodded, "That's great, but be careful, don't fall too hard to fast. If he's a Supernaturalist, you'll have to do away with him."

"I paled, "Oh no, I didn't think of that before!" I exclaimed.

Elizaveta patted my back, "Don't worry about it too much, just be on the look out for any curious behavior."

I nodded, "You can count on me. I wouldn't do anything my grandfather wouldn't."

"Good girl, now go have some fun while you still can. But not too much." Elizaveta said with a smile.

***Friday***

I looked from outfit to outfit, and wondered what the hell I should wear. Suddenly my heart skipped a beat. I pulled out the outfit; it was a red blouse and a pair of special black pants. This was the outfit my mother wore when my father proposed to her. I got dressed in the outfit and did my hair up and make-up. I looked pretty damn good, if I do say so myself. There was a car honking outside my house. I blushed, and walked outside, and saw Feliks leaning against his car all badass like.

"Like oh my gawd! You look totally awesome Melody!"

"Thanks Feliks."

He opened the door for me and I got in. We watched a romantic-tragedy that sent us both into tears, and he held me as we cried. Then…his lips brushed over mine. I froze for a moment; the thought of him being a supernaturalist only lingered in my mind for a fleeting moment, because when his tongue entered and claimed my mouth, all I could think about was Feliks. And somehow I began to think that it wouldn't matter to me if he was a monster or not. I went in and out of focus, from the mind blowing kiss. I don't remember how it happened that Feliks drove me to his home, but he did. When he put me on his bed, he fondled my breasts and then as we made out he undressed me. Slowly, he had undone my bra, and then pulled off my shirt, and using his teeth he unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, sliding them off.

His mouth closed over one of my breasts as the other held a large sadistic handful of my hair. My hands slid up his shirt and rubbed his chest vigorously, creating a hot friction. But he ignored this, so I did something he couldn't ignore, from underneath him, I grinded and slid my knee against his erection, making it harder and larger, and straining against the confines of his pants. "Ah! Damn! You're eager aren't you?" He questioned with a teasing grin. "You made me," I smirked, "I hate being ignored." Feliks released my hair a little and cupped my cheek and brushed away a lock of hair, "Note taken." He then kissed me deeply, and his hand slid down my side. His other hand rubbed against the fork of my legs, rubbing it back and forth, and from side to side, slowly gaining momentum. The vibration he was causing on me, made me scream and mewl in pleasure.

My noises only encouraged him, "Oh gawd! Oh my gawd!" I screamed, my arms clenching at his slender but finely muscled arms. He stripped off his shirt, leaving him in only his pants. 'Oh gawd, his chest, his pecks were hardened from the coolness of his room. His abs were chiseled and carved to perfection. I wanted to massacre his body with chocolate and then ravage it with my tongue. I mewled as I came onto his hand. I whimpered and shivered from no longer having to contain my pleasure. I ran my hand across his face with a gentle softness, "Feliks…I-I…like you, but there's something you don't know about me…and…if you are really what I hope you're not, then…we can't have sex."

***Feliks's POV***

'My mate, my totally awesome, wickedly pretty woman. She wants to have sex with me, but she doesn't know what I am, and doesn't know that I know, what SHE is. Nor would she want to be with me if she knew. If there was a way to just take her before tomorrow…then she wouldn't be able to kill me if I claim her. Well…there us…But still, in the meantime, I'll have to pretend I don't know what she's talking about. "Mel, I really like you too, but I have no idea what you are talking about, like it totally makes no sense." Mel smiled softly, "I wish I could tell you…but…just promise me you're not anyone who is bad?" I gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm not bad, I promise." 'Well it's half true, I'm not bad from where I stand. But as a Hunter, to them I would be. "Melody, I don't understand your anger or pain, but I want to." Melody was silent for a moment then said, "When I was five, my parents and grandmother, were slaughtered by a pack of-," she stopped then asked, "Do you believe in mythical creatures? Like Vampires and Demons and such?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean, sure, why not." I said with an innocent shrug, trying to act indifferent. "Well…A pack of Berserkers killed them. They weren't even Hunters like my Gramps, and then a couple of years ago…a demon killed my Gramps."

"That's terrible!" I exclaimed, and then kissed her cheek, "Melody, I will do whatever it takes to protect you, 'cus you're just like a totally fantastic girl, and wicked sexy." Melody smiled at my words and me to her and kissed me deeply. I held her head and kissed her back. "So you don't want sex with me yet?" "I-I…I can't…I want to believe your promise but…I'm scared. How aobut Saturday night, after I go through my initiation?" "Initiation?" I questioned, though I I knew the answer. "Right sorry, my initiation is where I will be able to reassure myself that you are human." I nodded, "Sure, that's cool." 'But it might be too late to claim you by then.' Melody kissed me again then said, "Could you take me home now?" "Yeah, whatever you want." I said giving her a wink. I took her home and for the rest of the night, I could not sleep, only ponder on what was to come. How would I be able to take Melody as my woman, without alerting her to what I am?

***Melody's POV* *Saturday***

I took the bottle fearfully, this would determine if I remembered my life's work or not, of the last five years of my life that is. My whole junior and high school years were spent mostly on training to take vengeance, for my parents, Grams, and of course, the man who raised me, Gramps. This would tell me if the 'man', I was falling for, was a monster or is of course if I stay sane throughout the ordeal. The effects would be instant, but it would take an hour to show if I could remain sane or not, that's what I heard at least.

I uncorked the vial, and after a moment of hesitance, I steeled my nerves and downed it. My body was tingling with a burning, yet pleasurable white fire. My senses strengthened, I felt invincible! "W-Wow! No joke! This is intense!" I said. Elizaveta smiled and over the hour, I was assured, as well as she, that I was to keep my sanity. Feliks didn't answer my phone either my text or call. So I had to try my best not to jump to conclusions. I thought about calling Ivan and Moscow, to see if we could hang out. But then I remembered that they were still on their honeymoon. So I just hung out at my house all day.

*Feliks POV* *Later that night*

I looked at Melody's house with hesitance; I had to hope that I could take her in her sleep. Then, even if I couldn't be with her, I could at least claim her. And once a supernaturalist takes their mate in bed, claiming them, that mate can't physically hurt you.

I flipped my hair, a silly quirk of mine that boosts my confidence. I jumped effortlessly ont her car, with the ease and grace of a cat, without making a scuff mark on the vehicle. Then I jumped onto the balcony outside her bedroom. The balcony door was unlocked so I entered. The whispering winds blew at the curtains, teasing, like a fairy, as if threatening my existence in the room, to the girl asleep in the four poster canopy bed.

Her slight form was sprawled on the bed in a very alluring way. Her face held an exotic goddess like appeal. After a minute, I let out a deep and silent exhale, having realized I had been holding my breath as I took in her beauty. Such magnificence had to be a sin. I crawled onto the bed, the bed didn't betray me, as it never rustled up the sheets or look disturbed in the slightest way.

"Feliks." I froze. 'She can't….she can't possibly know I'm here…unless that vial stuff was really strong enough, even in her sleep. She stirred, "Please…Felika." I sighed with relief, she wasn't talking directly to me, but she was in her dreams. I smirked at this, with pleasure. Thankfully, taking her wouldn't be too much of a hassle. All she wore was a skimpy white tank that clung to her torso and breasts greedily. It was specifically tight over her taut nipples.

Feliks breathed in her citrusy scent, gawd she smelled great. Feliks was about to slide off her teal silky panties, when she whimpered, "Feliks…Feliks, please…" Then her eyes shot open and before I could move she pinned me beneath her, one hand around my throat the other holding a knife to my neck. The wild look in her eyes said that she wouldn't hesitate to kill, and that she would do so in a heartbeat, but it also said, 'why did you lie to me'. "You're a demon." She snarled, pain tainting her voice ever so slightly.

"Why did you lie?"

"Technically babe, I didn't. Like you totally got this all wrong. From a hunter's view point, I am bad. From mine, I'm not. So I didn't lie, and for another thing; I would like never intentionally hurt you. So please think about what you're doing."

Melody bit her lip, she was on the verge of crying. "Mel, please don't cry. I'm only a branch off a real demon. I'm an Incubus."

"A demon who sleeps with females when they're asleep." Melody hissed.

"True dat, but only up until a point."

Melody quirked an eyebrow, "You have one minute to explain."

"Mel, I could tell you in forty seconds. One, I love you, and two, we sleep with girls so they can produce more of our kind, that is until we find our mate. That's why you feel as drawn to me, as I do to you, like no joke. This is the real deal. And BTW, I have never slept with anyone, being as I'm still young and didn't really want to have kids just yet."

"Then why didn't you claim me before?"

"Because I wanted you to take me for who I am, I wanted you to be ready for me. The only reason I was planning on bedding you now, was because…" I took a deep breath, "If I don't do it now, you'll have to kill me later. If I can't have you as my mate, I would want to claim you now, so that you wouldn't have to, or be able to kill me later. But now…I realize that if I'm going to be a pain to deal with later, that you should be the only person who has the right to kill me. So like…go ahead and kill me; because likfe without you is a life not worth living. "

"Feliks…I-I can't kill you."

I sighed sadly, "Then...at least, would you have sex with me, so you won't have to kill me later. After tonight, I can leave, knowing that I had one wicked awesome night with my woman, my mate."

The gears turned in her head, and lowered the fist that held the knife and tossed onto the floor. But then out of nowhere, she slapped me!

"That's for sneaking into my house and almost raping me." She then smiled softly and kissed me, "That's for not doing it. Now, if you want me, you'd better make this the best night of my fucking life, or I will kill you."

I frowned in confusion, "But wouldn't that-,"

"You know what I mean Feliks." I laughed, and nodded.

I smiled and pushed her back onto her back, and devoured her mouth as my hands ravaged her breasts and then they squeezed her firm ass cheeks, and I began to grind my shaft against her sex.

***Melody's POV***

I moaned in pleasure, and then he threw off my panties and his hand took to vibrating my sex. While he did this I unbuckled his pants and soon my hand found it's way to his dick, and I began to pump him till he was rock solid with pleasure. His hand was drenched with my own desire. He used it to moisten his dick, and then he shucked off the rest of his clothes, and stripped me of my shirt. He was about to enter me when I stopped him. I looked fearfully into his eyes, "B-Be gentle with me…I-I'm still a...a virgin." Feliks nodded and used his fingers to widen me up a bit, and then after a few long agonizing moments for our pent up desire, he gently eased into me. I clenched up and tightened. "Relax." He whispered into my lips, as he used his mouth to try and distract me from the coming pain. It did little to dilute it, but when the pain began ebbing away, he began to thrum into me, and it wasn't too long before I was screaming his name in ecstasy.

He pounded into me, the seat on our bodies made him slip and move recklessly. Our hands flew everywhere, the grunts, groans and cries ringing through the air. My whimpers and mewls begged him to fuck me; harder, and deeper. He left no spot in my paradise untouched. Even after we had climaxed, and he had claimed me, he still wasn't finished. His lips left no inch of my skin, un-kissed. He both fucked and made love to me all throughout the night. We had only decided to go to bed when the sun was beginning to rise. For the rest of the morning, we slept; wrapped in each other's arms.

That afternoon, we kissed one last time, and gave a final farewell. Needless to say, both Feliks's and my own heart broke. But it was necessary, for the both of us.

*A Week Later*

I stood at the airport, waiting for Ivan and Moscow to get off the plane. When they approached, I frowned and then scowled, "Ivan! You're a-,"

Ivan put his finger to his lips, and the three of us went into a secluded area, before Moscow said, "Demon. Yes, he is." Moscow finished lightly, trying to ease my anger.

"You knew? How could you not tell me?" I snarled.

"Because, you would've gotten stressed, like you are now. Unknowing whether to kill me or not, since we're friends, da. I'm sorry Melody." Ivan said lightly.

I pushed Ivan, "It was your…_kind_ that killed my Gramps!"

Ivan sighed, "No…you're grandpa died from a heart attack. You were told otherwise, by Elizaveta. I know, because I'm the reason you're gramps had a heart attack. When you first brought me to meet your Gramps, he nearly killed himself trying not to kill me on sight. That night, he went out with Elizaveta, to hunt me down. They found me all right, but when I turned into my real form to defend myself, the shock of seeing me came so fast, it killed him. I would've brought him home to you, but, Elizaveta threatened to kill me then, if I didn't leave immediately."

I shook my head in denial to this revelation, and turned and fled from my friends.

*Three weeks later*

I went back to my friends and apologized to them, and then talked to them about Feliks. There was only one thing I could do, I had to stop being a Hunter. The next day, I left my Hunter's arm cuff, a badge that's supposed to be worn with pride, on her door. After that, I called someone I hadn't seen in a month. When the person picked up, I said, "Feliks, come home, your mate wants you back where you belong, in my arms." He came as soon as he could and we were happy.


End file.
